Rated J for Johnny
'Rated J for Johnny '''is the second part of 68th episode and the 136th episode over all. Summary Johnny and Dukey try to get a video game made for mature players only by any means necessary. Plot Johnny and Dukey are off to Game Galaxy to get Smash Badger XI. After playing it for a few seconds, Johnny says that it's boring, much to Dukey's confusion. Johnny explains the lack of interest is because he's becoming more mature and believes he needs a game that reflects it. Dukey asks what game and Johnny says a new video game he saw when they whooshed into the store called Toxic Battle Blast 4. Fillmore cannot give Johnny the game because it's rated M for "Mom Won't Let Kids under 18 Play It", which causes Johnny to holler "NO!!". Johnny and Dukey attempt to get the game. Johnny and Dukey went back to Game Galaxy while Lila is busy on the phone. Just about when Lila is buying the games, she sniffs and smells a bad game for boys. She looked into the back of the game case, and realized that the game is bad because it's rated M. As this attempt failed, it also caused Lila to shout, "Johnny!" And Dukey was saying "Oh. So close!". Back at home, Lila told Johnny that game will cause him nightmares and anti-social behavior, but Johnny doesn't listen. Lila says he is old enough for some things, but not M-rated games. Johnny went to Hugh and talked about that Johnny and Hugh where on the male side of the family, and he told that he would buy an M-rated game, but he refuses. Johnny and Dukey went to Susan and Mary's Lab, and found a Hugh robot. So, they went back to Game Galaxy, but the robot explodes. Johnny came back to Game Galaxy with a mustache, but the clerk removes it, and insults him by saying that he has a lack of ingenuity. Dukey puts on Johnny's mustache, but Fillmore gets scared and electrocutes him. Johnny cries because he and Dukey didn't get the game. Then an old lady got it for them and they rushed home. But, they played it for 4 seconds and they go at freaked out easy. But, later that night they got nightmares from playing the game. And they kept screaming when they get those. Trivia *This is a title reference to The Entertainment Software Rating Board, a North American rating system. *When Johnny is looking through the doors in the lab, there is a blue flying cow. This is a reference to ''Legend of Zelda. *If you look closely to the "M" symbol rating, it looks like Mature. It could be based off an ESRB game rating. *When Johnny grabs some I rated games, Super lame O 2 is a Reference to Club Penguin Island, Cooking with Baby is a reference to Cooking Mama, and Toxic battle blast 4 is a reference to Fallout. *This is the second appearance of Robot Hugh, the first being Johnny Daddy Day. *This is the third time a duplicate of Hugh was seen, the others being Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad and Johnny Daddy Day Goofs Quotes Gallery All New Johnny Test!- YouTube mpeg2video 0002.jpg|Johnny kicking the car seat where his dad is driving. All New Johnny Test!- YouTube mpeg2video 0001.jpg|Hugh yelling at Johnny. All New Johnny Test!- YouTube mpeg2video 0003.jpg|Johnny smiles innocently. Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Incomplete pages Category:Images Requested Category:Stubs Category:Plot Needed Category:Episodes With No Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD